Generally, when it is desired to share content amongst a number of parties, the holder of the content selects the parties concerned and provides the parties with the content or with instructions regarding how to access it. For example, if the content is recorded in an electronic device such as a smartphone or a tablet computer, the third parties can be selected from a list of third parties on the electronic device. This process can however be both slow and prone to error.